Rasklapanje
Rasklapanje is a mutant creature that appears in Resident Evil 6. It is a horrendous mutation caused by C-virus infection in human beings. The exact circumstances of this mutation are unknown and it is possible that its creation was unintended, but Neo-Umbrella has nonetheless managed to utilize these monstrous creatures as B.O.W.'s. The name "Rasklapanje" is derived from the Serbian word for "dismantle". Biology The Rasklapanje appears to be humanoid with a number of cephalopodic traits to its physiology: its body is soft and malleable, covered in slick, smooth skin that serves as a form of exoskeleton to protect the slug-like portion of its main body, located in the torso. It has no visual, olfactory or auditory organs, at least none that can be easily identified. The defining quality of the Rasklapanje is its ability to sever parts of its own body. When engaging prey, if a Rasklapanje is wounded and any part of its body is severed, the separated parts can continue to function independently and continue to hunt. Rasklapanje also possess amazing regenerative capabilities and cannot be killed easily. Gunfire can only incapacitate them for so long but they have displayed a weakness towards fire, though even this is only a finite solution. Only certain environmental hazards have been known to stop them, and only then by completely destroying the body. Rasklapanje are also parasitic; when attacking prey while their bodies are whole, they will attempt to feed by forcing their leech-like proboscis through the victim's face, devouring them head-first. At the same time they feed, Rasklapanje implant some form of embryo into the victim which matures in mere seconds, erupting from the victim's carcass and swiftly growing to maturity. History Several of these creatures appeared in various locations during the Lanshiang Bioterror Incident; One was encountered by Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper within a meat market in the city's backalleys, where it was already torn to pieces in a pile of garbage. The creature demonstrated its regeneration ability, quickly "reassembling" its limbs. This Rasklapanje would chase Leon and Helena throughout the meat market as they attempt to find three keys to open the barricaded gate of a butcher shop. Another will emerge from the wall grating when the key behind the electrified door is picked up. After successfully breaking into the butcher shop, another Rasklapanje was fed into a giant meat grinder by Leon/Helena, destroying its body entirely. As Ada Wong was exploring an abandoned aircraft carrier off the shores of Tatchi, she found a security door requiring 3 passcodes. As she began searching, she encountered multiple Rasklapanje as well as J'avo. After acquiring all the passcodes with her communicator cube, she proceeded to encounter more of the B.O.W.'s which she was able to escape from with her grappling gun. Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans encountered the same group of Rasklapanje as Ada when they explored the same aircraft carrier. The group of Rasklapanje would stalk Chris and Piers throughout the ship as they attempted to collect the passcodes Ada had left behind with the corpses of the J'avo she had killed to acquire them. After finding all the codes and bypassing the secured door, the creatures burst through a ventilation grate, where they were blown by combined gunfire from Chris and Piers into a smelting pit, incinerating them. Another Rasklapanje was found wandering the undersea oil field where Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller were held by Neo-Umbrella. This one pursued the pair as they tried to restore power to an elevator in order to escape the facility. Jake would eventually send it falling onto an electric fence, where it was momentarily incapacitated by the high voltage, causing the facility to overload. It was eventually crushed by the malfunctioning elevator. Category:Resident Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Parasites Category:Amorphous